


let's talk about love

by kyrametchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Informal Dialogue, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: "Kapan sih kamu mulai sadar kalau kamu cinta sama aku?"





	let's talk about love

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

Kalau bukan karena cinta, Daiki sudah mendepak Ryouta demi bisa tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman dan empuk usai lelah bekerja.

Sudah satu jam lebih separuh sisi tubuh Daiki merebah kaku di sofa, tertekan oleh beban Ryouta yang menopang kepala di atas bahunya dan mengunci gerak dalam peluk yang tidak terlalu erat selagi asyik menonton serial drama di televisi. Meski aroma lavender dari lilin aromaterapi dan nyala redup lampu meja dengan spektrum warna kuning di meja sebelah sofa berhasil membuat raganya rileks, sepasang mata biru tuanya berusaha untuk tetap terjaga demi bisa mengikuti alur cerita—setidaknya itulah tekadnya demi memiliki bahan percakapan dengan Ryouta untuk besok atau lusa atau entah kapan ketika mereka ingin. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Netranya yang tidak sanggup untuk bertahan kemudian beralih pada jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya sudah melewati angka sebelas. Paling tidak, beberapa detik tanpa drama romansa konyol—menurut Daiki, yang tentu ditentang Ryouta—begitu melegakan.

Kalau bukan karena cinta, Daiki sudah mematikan televisi, membopong Ryouta dan melesat ke kamar untuk berduet dalam dengkur. Tidak peduli kalau si pirang nantinya merajuk karena melewatkan episode dari drama favoritnya.

Ryouta menggeliat, menyamankan posisi kepala yang kini berpindah ke atas dada Daiki, membebaskan lengan sang kekasih yang kemudian beranjak ke puncak kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Daiki merenggut wewangian _rosemary_ dan _citrus_ yang menyeruak dari helai-helai pirang Ryouta dengan rakus, dijejal ke setiap sudut paru-paru yang nyaris tidak mampu lagi menampung. Daiki menyukai aroma Ryouta yang selalu berhasil membawa sanubari meninggi hingga tidak lagi berpijak pada ranah. Berpadu dengan aroma alami yang khas dari tubuhnya, ialah makna sesungguhnya dari candu bagi Aomine Daiki.

"Daikicchi."

Tangan Daiki berhenti saat mandengar namanya diucap dengan suara rendah. Ia menunduk, bertukar pandang dengan Ryouta yang tengah menengadah. Bulu mata sang lawan bicara nampak panjang dan lentik seperti yang selalu ia tahu, menyembunyikan sebagian netra sewarna madu yang sekilas menyiratkan keletihan setelah staminanya dikuras hingga nyaris habis karena jadwal pemotretan yang kian padat.

Kelopak mata Ryouta berkedut cepat beberapa kali saat salah satu sudut bibir Daiki meninggi. Sebuah gumam kecil dan usapan pelan yang menerus menjadi jawaban atas panggilannya. Ia tercenung sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Kapan sih kamu mulai sadar kalau kamu cinta sama aku?"

Diam menjadi reaksi pertama Daiki. Hatinya mencelos, terkejut pada sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia antisipasi. Sontak ruang dada dientak oleh jantung dalam satu detak, melenyapkan berat kantuk pembeban pelupuk. Lavender menusuk penciuman, mengabsolutkan eksistensinya yang entah karena membesarnya nyala api atau indera Daiki yang sempat menajam berkat dorongan stimuli. Kombinasi percakapan dan musik yang disuguhkan layar televisi menjadi latar bagi absennya kata-kata dari sepasang pecinta yang menemukan semesta dalam binar netra satu sama lain.

Intensi Ryouta untuk mengalihkan pandangan tidak kunjung nampak. Ia malah antusias menunggu, membuat Daiki kian gugup di setiap jarum jam terpipih bergerak. Dan harus Daiki akui, meski ia dan Ryouta sering membicarakan hal remeh-temeh dan berbagi lelucon garing, topik mendalam—terutama tentang perasaan pribadi Daiki—tidak pernah menjadi pilihan bahan percakapan barang sepintas pun.

"Hmmm." Daiki menengadah, menatap langit-langit yang lampunya tengah dimatikan. Tak lama tatapannya kembali pada sang kekasih dan menyeringai. " _Ge-er_ banget deh. Emangnya aku cinta sama kamu ya?"

"Ih." Satu pukulan telak mengenai dada Daiki. Tidak keras, malah gemas. Daiki mengerang, membuat ekspresi kesakitan yang tidak ia rasakan. Ryouta memang sudah maklum dengan sisi Daiki yang satu itu.

Seraya tergelak dengan reaksi Ryouta, ingatan-ingatan muncul dalam kepala Daiki seperti dibanjur dengan ember-ember imajiner yang memberi sensasi berbeda pada setiap tampungannya secara bersamaan. Indera pengecapnya mulai merasa aneka rasa maya dari karamel hangat, jus lemon kecut, hingga larutan wasabi. Berantakan. Menggetarkan inti jiwa hingga meremangkan bulu-bulu halus dari punuk hingga kedua lengan berkat rasa yang tidak keruan. Semua kenangan yang berputar dimulai dari satu titik. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, dengan wajah yang lusuh sepasang safir dan emas mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam energi yang masih utuh, tidak peduli jika seragam dan setelan olahraga yang melekat pada tubuh dibasahi peluh. Kemudian, Daiki menarik garis waktu, menata momen sesuai urutan hingga titik balik yang mengubah keadaan. Ia berdeham, bersiap untuk bercerita. "Mungkin—"

"Tunggu." Bangkitnya Ryouta mengiringi potongan pada ucapan Daiki. Ia mengubah sedikit posisi bokongnya, lalu kembali menidurkan diri di atas dada Daiki. Satu lengan dan kakinya memeluk tubuh di hadapan dengan punggung yang sedikit membungkuk, lalu bergoyang pelan untuk menyamankan lengan lainnya yang dilipat dan diletakkan di depan hidung sendiri, berulang, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dahi Daiki berkerut melihatnya.

Salah satu alis Daiki meninggi. "Kamu mau dengerin ga sih?"

Setelah beberapa kali melanjutkan penyesuaian posisi, Ryouta terkekeh. "Oke, lanjut. Aku dengerin."

Daiki menghela satu napas panjang. Ryouta memang pernah berceletuk tentang bagaimana ia menyukai debar jantung Daiki seperti halnya Daiki menyukai wangi tubuh Ryouta. Dan, ia selalu melakukannya hampir setiap malam—memperlakukannya seperti bantal, tempat ternyaman untuk menanggalkan segala pertahanan diri dan beban pikiran sebelum terlelap. "Hei, jangan tidur dong. Aku mau cerita, nih."

"Iya, iya." Ryouta menepuk dada Daiki beberapa kali, mengisyaratkan pinta agar kekasihnya tenang. "Sambil dengerin, sambil nonton."

"Yah... sebenarnya aku juga ga tahu sih pastinya kapan." Satu napas panjang kembali terhela saat Daiki menggaruk pelipis. "Kayaknya sejak aku nonjok Haizaki demi ngelindungin kamu. Di situ aku marah banget karena dia mau ngelukain kamu."

Ryouta menengadah dengan sisi kepala yang tetap menempel di dada Daiki. Netranya membulat saat tatapan keduanya bertumbuk. Dua alis Daiki naik dan kembali dengan cepat, mengonfirmasi apapun yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benak Ryouta. Si pirang kembali ke posisi semula.

"Terus, waktu aku cerita ke Satsuki, dia malah bilang kalau aku ngelakuin itu karena cinta sama kamu," lanjut Daiki. Sosok Momoi Satsuki dan ekspresinya yang khas muncul di dalam kepala, membuat tawanya pecah. "Muka sok tahunya itu, loh."

Tidak ada balasan dari Ryouta. Mungkin candaan Daiki tidak sampai. Bisa jadi pula Ryouta terlalu serius mendengarkan.

"Satsuki juga bilang kalau dia bisa lihat tatapanku yang penuh cinta buat kamu. Apa-apaan, deh, anak satu itu." Daiki menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi setelah itu, entah gimana, aku ga pernah melihat kamu dengan cara yang sama."

Semasa sekolah, semua orang mengenal Ryouta sebagai personifikasi dari matahari, persis dengan kata yang terpikir oleh Daiki saat pertama kali melihat Ryouta. Daiki menyukai keberadaannya yang cerah dan selalu berhasil membuat suasana hangat. Daiki juga menyukai tatapan Ryouta yang serupa anak anjing, selalu mengikuti dan mengajaknya bermain dengan dalih bosan. Tapi, yang paling Daiki sukai adalah setiap reaksi Ryouta saat diisengi olehnya—terlalu imut, membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin menjahili Ryouta lebih sering. Hingga Daiki berada pada titik di mana celetuk iseng Momoi membuatnya mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri pada Ryouta, menilai keabsahan dari setiap kata-kata penuh maksud menggoda. Sanggahan berubah menjadi pengakuan. Keinginan melindungi seorang teman terdekat berubah menjadi damba untuk memiliki dan saling mencinta hingga batas waktu yang tidak pernah sampai di pikiran.

Dua sudut bibir Daiki tidak dapat menahan untuk saling menarik lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi hingga gusi. Jalinan waktu menari terlalu elok, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sensasi manis yang intim pada tiap bekas terpijak. "Yah... bagaimana pun juga aku harus berterima kasih sama Satsuki. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku ga mungkin sadar kalau selama ini aku cinta sama kamu."

Televisi memutar musik kredit akhir, menjadi pelebur keheningan yang hadir sejak pembicaraan singkat keduanya berhenti. Ryouta tidak kunjung memberikan satu pun respons, meninggalkan Daiki dengan kepala dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Oi, Ryouta." Seraya sedikit bangkit, Daiki mengguncang pelan tubuh si pirang. Dengkur yang mengudara nyaring dari bibir Ryouta membuatnya terperanjat. Sepintas rasa konyol melintas di benak Daiki akibat diri yang rupanya sedari tadi berbicara sendiri. Senyum di wajah Daiki masih belum luntur. Jemari panjangnya memainkan helai-helai pirang Ryouta, sedikit mengagumi betapa cepatnya pemuda itu tidur. "Segitu bikin bosennya ya ceritaku? Hm?"

Tombol merah pada _remote_ televisi ditekan. Layar mati, hitam sepenuhnya. Ruang menjadi hening jika saja napas sang sejoli tidak terdengar. Api lilin pun telah padam, menyisa aroma lavender yang tipis.

Daiki menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya, lalu mengusap pipi Ryouta dan memajukan wajah untuk mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, menghirup bebauan kesukaannya entah untuk kali keberapa sebelum menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan lengan sofa dan melepas napas lega. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Ryouta yang berada di atas dadanya, menggenggamnya lembut seraya memainkan berlian pada cincin yang dikenakan di jari manis, sepasang dengan milik Daiki. Tersemat di sana sejak Daiki dan Ryouta mengucap janji untuk setia dalam ikatan.

Kalau bukan karena cinta, Daiki mungkin tidak akan menikahi Ryouta hingga hadirlah nama Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Ryouta yang malam ini tidur dengan posisi tanggung di sofa. Saling berpegang tangan menjelajah bunga tidur, yang bayang keduanya mengembangkan senyum di wajah yang sudah kendur. Dengan sorot berlimpah afeksi yang sejak kali pertama bersua tak pernah luntur, salah satu dari mereka mengucap kalimat yang kentara. "Aku ingin mendengar lagi cerita tentang bagaimana kamu bisa mencintaiku."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai gengs! Please share your thoughts about this piece and hit that kudos button. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
